A Chance of Fate
by MaraJade31
Summary: Ancksunamun and Nefertiri's first encounter and the love affair that bloomed. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from The Mummy, or The Mummy Returns. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephen Sommers and Universal Studios, so please just enjoy!

**Author's Note: **Akhet is the Egyptian word for the Inundation.

I know this isn't my usual Imhotep/Anck-su-namun story, but my little sis wanted this. So this is for her! I dedicate this to my sis, Vampiryyn!

* * *

**Chapter One**

The akhet was upon the lands of Egypt. The waters of the Nile flooded the crops, saturating them with the minerals needed to bring success to coming harvest. With the slaves from the work camps no longer able to work on the crops, they instead turned their attentions to the erecting of several shrines to their patron god, Osiris, around the city of Thebes. Their pharaoh had never been more pleased. The river's rise was perfect according to the Nilometer. It was apparent that Osiris had been pleased this year with the many offerings that had been bestowed upon him within his temples.

But, none of this seemed to mean anything to at least one occupant of the palace. One lonely girl- No, young woman, sat before a pool, lost in her own thoughts, which flooded her mind like the Nile itself. Her name was Anck-su-namun and she was but twenty akhets old. Her position here in the palace of Pharaoh Seti I was that of a harem girl. She was a lover, an entertainer, a dancer, and a fighter. She was whatever Seti desired… and she loathed it.

Surrounded by other girls, some much older than she, others even younger, she still felt alone even while they filled the room and discussed their daily concerns. There were about thirty of them and their constant chattering was not a welcomed sound to this young woman.

Anck-su-namun's father had given her to the pharaoh as a gift when she had been only fourteen. He had been the leader of one of the twelve tribes of the Med-jai and had been greatly respected by Seti. Her father had wished to show his loyalty and respects by offering up his greatest "treasure:" His eldest and most beautiful daughter. A month later he had been killed by his second in command. Anck-su-namun had never clearly understood why, but with his death, she was thrown into a world of abandonment. Her brothers and sisters lived their own lives outside the city of Thebes, forgetting her completely, and her mother had died in childbirth with her youngest sibling, Anat-Hehet. The baby had passed on into the next life along with their mother, but Anck-su-namun had always remembered the name.

"You look deep in thought," commented one of the girls to her right. Her name was Mariah and she was but a child compared to Anck-su-namun, no more than fifteen and still filled with innocence… if such a thing could be under Seti's reign.

"I am not thinking. I am merely admiring the pool," she came back, her eyes not deterring from the sparkling waters. The girl laughed.

"Well you have certainly fooled me," she said, before turning serious. "You look troubled."

Anck-su-namun felt the urge to escape. She hated being asked personal questions, or any questions for that matter. Where was it Mariah's place? Or anyone's for that matter? There was not a soul within this room she could open up to, or the palace. Being a reclusive creature she knew not what it was like to have a true friend, to have a powerful, binding connection with another person. She dreamt of such a friendship, one built on complete trust that could withstand all obstacles… but she did not think it existed.

"I am going for a walk," she suddenly said to Mariah, rising to her bare feet.

"Alone?" asked the girl with some concern.

"Yes," replied Anck-su-namun with some annoyance. She just wanted to be left alone. This child knew nothing of what she was going through; she was sure of it, but she felt disinclined to enlighten her. Inside was a need to disappear and seek refuge in a place where only she could clear her head. The gardens was that place. It was her only spot of solace. Strolling past the greenery was where she felt free. Its beauty made her feel as though she were not trapped in some palace by a greedy, lustful pharaoh, but in some far away land where everything was much simpler and kind. If only she could stay in it forever…

"I will be back by the time Seti calls," she said, getting up with a sigh.

The pharaoh had been seeking to spend more time with her as of late, which only seemed to breathe new fervor into her heart for withdrawing from everything. She didn't belong to this life. She needed something better and she was sure if given the chance, she would grasp it. Any chance at all.

Without saying another word, she left the room.

"No! No, I do not want anymore. I have had enough!" said Princess Nefertiri in a raised tone, while throwing her hands about in a frenzy. "I am fine with what I have on," she announced, while standing before her mirror.

Handmaidens, who had been standing around her, slinked away to stand behind. It was their duty to dress Nefertiri and prepare her for the new day, but the princess was tired of all the fuss. She was perfectly capable of choosing her own attire and applying her own makeup.

Countless times as a child, she had snuck into her mother's chambers and painted her face. Granted it hadn't always looked the most appealing, but she was certain she had a steadier hand along with a more matured creativity now that she was a grown woman.

"Leave me," she said to the women, as she waltzed over to her balcony. Nodding, they vacated the room.

Nefertiri sighed and glanced below at the Med-jai standing guard. She had two balconies to her room; one overlooking the city and the courtyard, and the other the gardens. She had chosen this room for its view and size. She loved the beauty of the land, which she would one day rule and took great pride in her title of Princess. She would one day make her father very proud, she was sure of it. She loved him dearly and would do anything for him. He was the only parent she had left after the unfortunate death of her mother, who she missed dearly.

Shivering at the memory of losing her mother, she decided that she needed to get away from the palace, if only for a few short hours. She had time before her duties would call to her, and so, she left her chambers and headed for the courtyard.

A smile took hold of her features when she suddenly saw Badru, one of the Med-jai, standing guard at the steps to the palace. He was a stout warrior, tall with bronzed skin. His kilt was the traditional black and had no ornamentation. He stood with his back completely straight, his hands overlapped in front of him. He was quite muscular and well sculpted, but he was far from perfect, physically at least, for upon his right cheek there was a long scar, which he had received in his training.

His hair was long and black; thick and wild, and Nefertiri had to fight her blush, for secretly she harbored feelings for this man… and he for her. She knew of this. It wasn't hard to see. She just hoped that her father was blind to it. The last thing she wanted was to cause some unspeakable punishment to rain down on him.

"Badru," she said, with a pleasant smile.

"Princess, to what do I owe this visit?" he inquired, looking at her with his tattooed face.

"Do I need a reason to come see you?" she came back. "You should be careful of what you say. I might not come back if I feel unwelcome," she teased. Badru did not laugh.

"I do not think I would like that much… I'm sorry," he said in all seriousness, before lowering his head. Nefertiri mentally rolled her eyes. Leave it to a Med-jai to not have a sense of humor.

"I wasn't serious. You should learn to tell a joke from a threat," she told him. Badru lifted his eyes up to hers.

"I apologize then, Princess. It will not happen again."

She shook her head, but decided to drag this out a little more. "I think I will have to hold you to that. You best be careful," she warned, pointing a finger at him.

Badru lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing, as he looked straight ahead. Nefertiri had to laugh.

"Do you ever take time from your duties?" she asked. Badru shook his head.

"I do what I am told. My task is to guard the pharaoh's home. I cannot let it fall into ruin. Danger awaits us at the most inopportune of times," he explained. Nefertiri had to fight another laugh.

"You talk as if you expect an apocalypse!" she exclaimed.

"And you do not? You worship your gods day and night, follow your father's ways. If you ask me, that is aiding in avoiding the end of the world."

Nefertiri smiled and shook her head again. "You worry too much," she said, patting him on the shoulder. "Goodbye," she wished him, before turning to leave. She wanted to see the gardens…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Though the sun was hot, the palm trees growing in the gardens were large enough to provide cover from its ever-intrusive rays. Lilies lay in their beds of rich soil, feeding off nutrients, while lotus blossoms floated in the pools and fountains occupying the area. Everything was lush, green, and bright; completely full of life. It was beautiful enough to cause even Anck-su-namun to allow a soft smile to take over her face, as she sauntered through it.

In her mind, she contemplated the ironic aspects of the splendor before her. How could something so bewitching be the veil for something so full of lies, heinous acts, and slithering individuals?

She gave a sigh, at a loss for an answer and her fingertips brushed in a graceful arc the leaves of a tiny palm tree, which was long from finishing its climb toward the sky. Another sigh floated from her golden lips and she kept walking, not noticing that she was being watched, for at the entrance to the garden, stood Nefertiri.

The princess did not recall having ever seen this woman before, but could tell she was one of her father's entertainers by her way of dress. She was not proud of her father's antics involving the harem, and so, paid little attention to any of the girls, but something about this one… even while she smiled, barely, she seemed so sad. Nefertiri could not help, but wonder what could possibly be on her mind. It sent through her the strongest feeling to speak with her. She had always had a kind heart when it came to seeing someone in need. She loved to listen, and if she could offer up any advice, she was certainly glad to give it. Besides, as princess, she could usually fix just about anything.

Looking around, Nefertiri saw that they were alone. No Med-jai, servants, or any of her siblings lingered near. This was a perfect moment for finding out this woman's troubles.

_The gods themselves must have planned this,_ she thought. _I was surely sent here to help this woman._

Nefertiri began her approach and called to her.

"Excuse me."

The other woman turned, gasping as she dropped the blossom she had been holding. The princess' eyes wandered down to watch, as the flower seemed to float to the earth below, but when she brought her gaze up to find the young woman's eyes, she suddenly felt very surprised, for her beauty was astonishing. She took a moment to take it all in.

There was a golden skirt, which hugged tightly to her curvaceous hips, traveling down to her ankles, but stopping at her shins in the front. Around her waist was a sash the color of the sky. It dangled carelessly in the slight breeze surrounding them. Upon her upper body, her svelte stomach was bared to all and a formfitting, sleeveless, black shirt covered her ample bosom. Her skin was coppered and flawless, her makeup bringing out her features with stunning power.

Anck-su-namun's nervous eyes darted around madly after her scare, but she tried to compose herself, quickly lowering her head in respect when she noticed that it was the princess who had spoken to her. "I am sorry. I was just admiring the flowers. I was not going to take any. They are just so pretty…" Her head remained down, as though she were ashamed.

Nefertiri smiled. "Do not worry. I don't believe my father has any laws for flower picking, but we can keep it our little secret," she added with a polite smile. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Anck-su-namun," she replied quickly, but with some confusion. Why did the princess care?

"I see," said Nefertiri. "It is a beautiful name. I am Princess Nefertiri, but I am sure no introduction is needed." She watched her carefully, wondering what was on her mind. "There is something which troubles you. Tell me," she stated matter-of-factly.

Anck-su-namun's head shot up in shock, but she quickly turned away and backed up. "There is nothing that troubles me. I am sorry to say that it must only be your imagination."

The princess gave a loud scoff and stepped closer. "That is a lie and you know it. Anck-su-namun… believe me when I say that I want to help you. Something has brought me here today. I can feel it. Please," she said, offering her hand. "Do not be afraid. Come with me."

Anck-su-namun looked hesitantly at Nefertiri's outstretched hand. She wasn't sure what to do, but something in the woman's eyes told her it would be okay. There was a warmness there that was inviting to her, something that she believed to be embodied only by the truest of friends. She took her hand and the princess grinned, leading her into the palace.

All sorts of thoughts raced through Nefertiri's mind, as she held Anck-su-namun's hand. Her touch was invigorating, which was strange because she had only ever gotten those feelings when she had been around Badru, yet here her heart raced wildly within her chest and she found herself thinking the most peculiar things.

They reached her bedchambers and without a word, slipped inside. As the doors shut, Nefertiri released Anck-su-namun's hand and let out a nervous breath. An idea had just struck her and she thought she must have lost her mind to be entertaining it, but yet she was curious, very curious. Where would this lead?

She walked away from Anck-su-namun and left her back to her. "I often find that a nice bath helps me release my sorrows. And," she continued, slowly letting her dress drop from her silky, smooth body, "I would like you to join me."

Nefertiri's guest's eyes widened ever so slightly when the princess disrobed before her. Anck-su-namun had not expected this, but she was with a member of the royal family. She could not just say no, and knowing this, she stepped forth with an air of timidity. The princess took note of this and realized that the poor woman must be going through a lot to wear such a somber face. What she needed was a friend, or an ear to listen.

"Here, let me help you," said the princess, stepping behind Anck-su-namun. Her slender fingers brushed over her shoulders, sliding down to her elbows and then lifting them above Anck-su-namun's head. The gentle sweep over the concubine's skin caused her an obvious shiver and Nefertiri stepped around to face her, lifting the shirt from her body.

She smiled kindly at Anck-su-namun, as she undid her sash, never taking her eyes from the other.

"You are a very beautiful woman, Anck-su-namun," Nefertiri found herself confessing. She felt a blush upon her own cheeks after having said this and she was not the type to surrender to such emotions of modesty. Strange indeed, but she had to learn more, delve deeper into this while she had the opportunity.

Nefertiri glimpsed at her and pulled the sash from Anck-su-namun. She let it drop and with a serious expression said, "I will let you handle the rest."

Anck-su-namun, who was quite used to being nude due to her position, could not help, but feel a strange attraction toward the princess as she watched her soon-to-be naked form. The way she watched her, it was different than when the men of the palace admired her. There was something far deeper, more mysterious. It was almost carnal, yet something told her it was beyond that.

She let her skirt fall and Nefertiri took hold of Anck-su-namun's hand for a second time, before leading them both to the edge of the bath. Both women could barely stand the thunderous beatings of their hearts. So many thoughts and fantasies played out in a matter of seconds and it was all so intense that neither felt they would have the power to fight any of it.

The princess glanced once at the concubine and lowered herself into the cool waters, waiting for the other to follow, actually holding her breath. Anck-su-namun entered the bath and Nefertiri decided that perhaps some conversation would be best, as she was still reeling from these desires.

Could she really betray Badru over something such as this? She had loved him nearly all her life, but had never been able to tell him. As far as Badru was concerned there was nothing between them and here, here she could sense something. This was not just a chance meeting and there was no denying that she and Anck-su-namun needed one another, if only for a moment in time.

"Tell me what troubles you," Nefertiri said when they were waist deep in the bath. She sat beside Anck-su-namun on a step and retrieved a small cloth laying near the edge. Soaking it, she rang it out and rubbed it over her arms.

Anck-su-namun watched her, until the princess caught her gaze, whereupon the concubine appeared to blush, before averting her eyes in haste.

"I do not know," she replied with a lie. Nefertiri sent a small splash her way with the flick of her hand, surprising Anck-su-namun, who flinched and jumped.

"Now, now! I do not believe you are telling me the truth," Nefertiri lightly scolded, while somehow keeping her kind and welcoming grin upon her face.

Anck-su-namun sighed. "It is just… I am not happy."

Nefertiri's face grew serious and she scooted closer to Anck-su-namun. "Do tell," she said, before taking her hand in hers and giving it a squeeze. "I am all ears. You can confide in me."

Anck-su-namun smiled softly. "Thank you, Princess."

"Nefertiri," she corrected.

Anck-su-namun smiled again, one that showed she was touched. Already she felt she could open herself up to this woman, but more urgent needs drifted in her mind than her own problems, especially now that their naked bodies were so close in proximity. She could smell the sweet scent of oils wafting from the burners, which lay at all four corners of the pool. She recognized the smells. They were aphrodisiacs used in the harem.

Realizing the princess was waiting for a response, Anck-su-namun gave Nefertiri's hand a squeeze and smiled kindly, as she spoke, short of breath. "I should thank you for your kindness. I must admit I cannot remember a time in my life where I have had someone I could talk to."

Nefertiri's expression was sympathetic and she reached up and tucked a few strands of Anck-su-namun's hair behind her ear. "I know how you feel. You would think that being princess of Thebes buys me all sorts of companionships, but no one truly knows me. You do not know how many fake smiles I bear toward empty headed followers, but you… you seem real. I can just tell that you are… different. I don't know why, but I feel I can share myself with you."

Anck-su-namun blinked. "Maybe I am just different because you want me to be," she suggested, though inside she was dizzy, frantically trying to read the princess.

Nefertiri smiled. "That is exactly the type of answer I had hoped for. You see, Anck-su-namun, you are honest. I can tell and… very sensual," she added, tearing her eyes away to look at her long, slender leg as she lifted it from the water for a few moments. She could not believe she had just said that to her and wondered what the woman was thinking.

Anck-su-namun suddenly stood, placing her back to her host and Nefertiri immediately thought that perhaps she had gone too far, but then the concubine did the unexpected. She turned about and stepped close to her, her eyes desperately searching Nefertiri's.

"What do you want with me?" she asked straight out.

Nefertiri was surprised by this, but she already knew how to respond.

With a smile, she motioned with her finger for Anck-su-namun to come forth, as she too stood up. The concubine did as she was beckoned and Nefertiri lifted a hand up to Anck-su-namun's shoulder where she caressed her skin. She felt she had to touch her. There was a connection here with this woman that she'd never felt with anyone else. She felt no shame in it. She knew what she wanted: To be with Anck-su-namun; to know her, and she trusted that this encounter was more than just a physical attraction.

Drowning now in the sensations, the feel was unbelievable. Nothing could compare and they had barely even touched. Her eyes stayed entrapped by Anck-su-namun's. The cloth she held dripped with water as she brought it to the concubine's glistening stomach. Anck-su-namun let loose a tiny, yet noticeable gasp as Nefertiri started to make small circular motions with her the cloth around Anck-su-namun's navel. The breath of each woman quickened and their bodies, as if drawn toward the other, moved ever closer until they were but inches from one another.

"Tell me if I should stop," whispered Nefertiri, whose lips trembled with some uncertainty, as she watched Anck-su-namun. However, she knew there would be no stopping this.

"Don't let me go," replied the other woman, shutting her eyes in pleasure and pushing forth her breasts. The princess' hand came up and covered one of them, kneading it as though she were savoring the feel. Anck-su-namun's breath quickened more and her head fell back, as Nefertiri took her protruding nipple betwixt her fingers.

Anck-su-namun lifted trembling hands to Nefertiri's breasts and took one in each hand. She squeezed them softly, before opening her eyes and bringing her head back up so that she could see what she was doing to the princess. The very idea of watching her succumb to her touches and caresses was intoxicatingly arousing.

Smiling, she slowly and began to trace circles around the nipples, starting with the outermost part of the breast. When Nefertiri's nipples responded, Anck-su-namun nearly collapsed from the inferno raging below. She ached for her, to know her. She had never known a woman before, but this felt so right.

"Uh, Anck-su-namun…" breathed the princess, growing mad from the lack of being entangled within the concubine's embrace. "What are you waiting for?" she goaded with a shaky moan.

Anck-su-namun smirked and thrust herself against the princess, kissing her fully on the mouth. She devoured her lips, hungrily, her tongue snaking in without needing an invitation. Teasingly, she flicked it in and out in repetition like the very act of making love. She lifted Nefertiri to sit her on the step and the princess wrapped her legs around her tight, as their mouths mashed together, tasting one another with a passion that could not be contained. It was powerful and beyond even their understanding.

Nefertiri pulled her head back, but guided Anck-su-namun's lips to her throat, cradling the back of her head. She moaned and quivered from the feel of her hot breath. Their nipples rubbed against one another, the soft mounds of flesh squished and slippery from the water. It was amazing and Nefertiri, still holding the washcloth, slipped it along the other woman's back, before dropping it when Anck-su-namun surprised her and licked her breast, circling the nipple with her tongue, before sucking it into her mouth.

The princess moaned louder and trembled, her fingers curling and raking against Anck-su-namun's back. Her breath came out in quick gasps as the concubine flicked the nipple, slowly at first, but then with more fervor.

"Ma'at's feather… you are like no other I have touched!" exclaimed Nefertiri, opening her eyes. The two stared at one another a moment and then kissed passionately, their arms wrapping solidly around the other, their hands searching their skin, caressing, fondling, and massaging as though they could not decide on what to do.

"Be careful what you say. I might have ask you to prove it."

Nefertiri smirked. "Is that a challenge?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Anck-su-namun laughed lightly. "Maybe."

That was all the princess needed to hear.

Carefully she sent her right hand between Anck-su-namun's legs and rubbed against her inner thighs. Her smooth legs made her shiver and she lost control of her reserves and grabbed Anck-su-namun's hand with her free one. She brought it to her thighs and grinned at her.

"Need you be reminded to place worship upon the princess?" she asked, teasingly.

Anck-su-namun smirked, but didn't say anything. Instead, she slid her hand along Nefertiri's toned and slender thigh. Her fingers traveled up and brushed against her curls, finding her folds and lightly rubbing, before circling around the hot, moist opening.

Nefertiri gasped when she felt this and thrust her first two fingers into Anck-su-namun in response, causing the concubine to throw her head back and let out a cry of pleasure.

Both women's bodies writhed and rubbed against the other, as their fingers worked their ways deeper inside. Anck-su-namun curled her fingers inside of Nefertiri, vying to reach the spot in her, which would shoot through her the most intense climax. She knew the spot. She had been trained by other women in the harem, should she ever be offering service to a woman.

Rapidly she moved her fingers in and out, hitting in the same spot, while she tried to keep her own eyes open in order to watch Nefertiri's expressions. But, she was finding this more and more difficult as she neared her own orgasm.

She could feel it building and she took Nefertiri's breast into her mouth, her teeth lightly biting the nipple. She sucked gently and flicked it with her tongue.

Nefertiri meanwhile, was enjoying this immensely. Her breath was ragged and the feel of Anck-su-namun's body was indescribable. Slippery and inviting, soft and silky. She squeezed her with her legs as tight as she could and clenched her teeth, as she sent her finger in as deep as it could go.

Anck-su-namun moaned- no, screamed out her name and buried her face between Nefertiri's breasts. She felt her tighten around her fingers and she knew what was happening and it sent her whirling into a dizzying whirlwind of pleasure.

The princess' climax hit hard and her legs shook violently, tightening around Anck-su-namun. Both women clawed with their free hands at the other's back, their gasps sounding caught in their throats. Nefertiri's eyes were wide and she couldn't breathe. The height it took her to was immense and it only continued to build, for Anck-su-namun had uncovered something now man had ever been able to.

Wave after wave of pleasure shot through her and Anck-su-namun never relented, even after her own orgasm was through. Nefertiri's hand clenched into a fist and she pressed it against Anck-su-namun's back.

"I… can't breathe!" she called out, as another one peaked.

"Good," Anck-su-namun whispered with a smile at Nefertiri, before stopping. "I hope I didn't wear you out?"

Nefertiri looked at her, breathless from where she sat and looking exhausted. She smiled. "Give me a minute," she said, but then she remembered something. "Oh has Ahemait swallowed my mind!"

The concubine looked confused. "I'm sorry, but I do not follow."

Nefertiri smiled again and tucked some hair behind Anck-su-namun's ear. "I will have to leave shortly, but come. Let us lay in my bed for a bit. I do not yet wish for this time together to end. My father has a big announcement, but I am sure that can wait."

Anck-su-namun smiled and together they left the bath, dried off, and collapsed into bed, nestling into each other and sharing an endless caress and several kisses.


End file.
